


In Perfect Understanding

by TKcloud9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ManDadlorian, Tired Shiro (Voltron), all children are chaos beings, almost referenced the Cabbage Man, is one toddler worse than four teenagers?, meet in a space farmer's market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKcloud9/pseuds/TKcloud9
Summary: In a brief clash of worlds, two tired space dads meet in a space market. One-shot. Assume early season 1 or season 2 for both shows. By reader request tired!Shiro meets Mandadlorian and they commiserate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In Perfect Understanding

It was a planetoid, that might have been a moon, that circled a planet. It boasted a mine and a trading post. It could have been one of any dozens of planets, but today was market day, and it was alive with space-faring peoples.

-SW-

"What do you want?" Mando asked the child.

Grogu pointed out the frog jerky.

"Somehow I knew you were gonna say that." He added two packages to the pile. "Anything else? Maybe a vegetable?"

"Patu."

"Good choice." He set the child down and handed him a stem of grapes. "Here, you can snack on those." He focused on getting the supplies into the bag. When he glanced down to check, the child was gone. "Kid!" he called, turning tiredly. "Come on, kid."

The child did not reappear.

Mando's blood turned to ice. "Oh, for-" He threw some coins at the vendor and took off, dashing through the crowded marketplace, searching for any glimpse of the child or his drab little robes-

He turned a corner and almost crashed into a young man. "Have you seen my kid?" Mando asked. "Tiny, green, big ears?"

The young man blinked. "No, sorry. Let me help you."

They surveyed the marketplace. Mando turned on the heat-sensors in his helmet.

"How old is he?" the young man asked.

"Uh, fifty," Mando replied, distracted.

The young man blinked. "Okay... I'm Shiro."

"Call me Mando." He spotted a disturbance further and dashed forward, just in time to catch a slight teenager by the collar. "Drop the kid!" he barked, shaking the teen like a puppy.

He? She? gripped Grogu tighter. "He's so cuuute!"

"Pidge! Give the man back his child!" Shiro scolded.

Grogu cooed and reached out to Mando.

The teen reluctantly handed back the child. "He was lost," she said, sidling over to Shiro. "And he was about to steal some lady's meal."

Mando sighed and lifted the womp rat to eye-level. "What have we said about stealing?" he scolded.

"Patuu," Grogu replied, which, rude.

Another three teenagers came up, each of them carrying a load of supplies. "Hey! Guess what! We found something that looks like bacon! And the good tasting space gloop! We hit the jackpot!"

"Aww, baby," said one of the boys, making a funny face at Grogu.

The little womp rat giggled and flicked his ears, soaking up all the attention.

Mando rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your help," he told Shiro.

"No problem, sir-"

"Hey!" someone shouted, and a vendor rushed up. "Hey, is that your kid?" he demanded, pointing at Grogu.

"Yeah," Mando said, cautiously lifting a hand to his blaster. "What of it?"

"Your little menace knocked over my entire display stand!" the vendor shouted. "Ruined all my ripe space-mangos! I demand compensation!"

Mando sighed.

"Whoops," Pidge said, hiding behind one of the boys.

Shiro sighed. "What did you do?"

"I was chasing him, we might have knocked over a couple-"

"Hey!" another vendor shouted, pointing at Pidge. "That kid knocked over my jewelry case!"

Mando glanced over at Shiro and they shared a moment of complete understanding, the perfect solidarity of two tired single dads who would prefer to duct tape their hyperactive monsters to the wall instead of dragging them through a space farmer's market.

"Teenagers," Mando offered, in sympathy.

"Toddlers," Shiro agreed, in the same tone.

Mando paid the vendor, ended up taking all the ripe space-mangos, and left the market before anything else happened.

Shiro and his brood went in the opposite direction.

"Poor guy," Mando said under his breath, opening the Razor Crest, "he's got four of 'em."

Grogu reached out with his telekinesis and snagged a space mango. He bit into it and promptly covered himself in juice.

Mando sighed again. "Really?"

- _Fin_ -


End file.
